pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Speght
Rev. Thomas Speght (1598-1602 fl.) was an English schoolmaster, and an early editor of the works of Geoffrey Chaucer. Life Specht doubtless came of a Yorkshire family.Lee, 320. He matriculated as a sizar of Peterhouse, Cambridge, in 1566, earning a B.A. in 1569-1570 and an M.A. in 1573.Lee, 321. He became a schoolmaster, and (according to the epitaph on the tomb of his son Lawrence) a "paragon" of the profession, sending to Cambridge, Oxford, and the Inns of Court "nere a thousand youths of good report."’ He is possibly identical with one Speght who in 1572 was a minor canon of Ely and head-master of the grammar school attached to that cathedral. Speght also contributed commendatory Latin verses to Abraham Fleming's Panoplie of Epistles (1576) and to John Baret's Alvearie (1580). Speght's Chaucer 1598 edition In 1598 Speght edited the works of Chaucer. The title of his edition ran: The Workes of our Antient and learned English Poet, Geffrey Chaucer, newly Printed. In this Impression you shall find these Additions: (1) His Portraiture and Progenie Shewed. (2) His Life collected. (3) Argument to euery Booke gathered. (4) Old and Obscure Words explained. (5) Authors by him cited declared. (6) Difficulties opened. (7) Two Bookes of his neuer before printed his "Dreame" and "Flower and the Leaf", London, fol. 1598. The volume was dedicated to Sir Robert Cecil. Some copies were published by George Bishop, and others by Thomas Wight. A prefatory letter, addressed to the editor in 1597, by Francis Beaumont (d. 1624) of West Goscote, Leicestershire, supplied "a judicious apology for the supposed levities of Chaucer." Neither the "Dreame" nor the "Flower and the Leaf," which Speght congratulated himself on adding for the first time to the Chaucerian canon, has any claim to authenticity. Meanwhile Francis Thynne, whose father, William Thynne, had already published in 1532 an edition of Chaucer, was preparing notes for a full commentary on the poet's works. But, on the publication of Speght's edition, Thynne abandoned his project and contented himself with exhaustively criticising Speght's performance in a long letter which he entitled Animadversions. This was addressed to Speght, although it was dedicated to Sir Thomas Egerton. The manuscript remained in the Bridgwater library. It was first printed in 1810 by (Archdeacon) Henry John Todd in his Illustrations of Gower and Chaucer (pp. 1–83), and it was reprinted for the Early English Text Society in 1865 (new edit. 1875). Speght carefully studied Thynne's remarks, and bore their author no ill-will. 1602 edition When a reprint of Speght's edition of Chaucer was called for in 1602, he readily availed himself of Thynne's assistance, and, in the preface to his new edition, he acknowledged liberal assistance from his critic. Speght also utilised notes and corrections supplied by John Stowe, the chronicler. Speght's second edition bore the title: The Workes of our Ancient and learned English Poet Geoffrey Chaucer newly printed. To that which was done in the former Impression thus much is now added: (1) In the life of Chaucer many things inserted. (2) The whole Worke by old Copies reformed. (3) Sentences and Prouerbes noted. (4) The Signification of the old and obscure words prooued. (5) The Latine and French not Englished by Chaucer translated. (6) The Treatise called Jacke Vpland against Friers: and Chaucer's A.B.C. called La Prière de nostre Dame, at this Impression added, London, fol. 1602. The volume was again dedicated to Sir Robert Cecil. "The Treatise called Jacke Vpland" is spurious, but "Chaucer's A B C" is a genuine work by Chaucer. The 1602 edition was reprinted, with Lydgate's Siege of Thebes, in 1687 (London, fol.). Publications Edited *''The Workes of our Antient and Lerned English Poet, Geffrey Chaucer, Newly Printed: In this Impression you shall find these Additions: 1. His Portraiture and Progenie shewed. 2. His Life collected. 3. Arguments to euery Booke gathered. 4. Old and obscure Words explaned. 5. Authors by him cited, delcared. 6. Difficulties opened. 7. Two Bookes of his neuer before printed''. London: Adam Islip, for Geor. Bishop, 1598. *''The Workes of our Ancient and Learned English Poet, Geffrey Chaucer, Newly printed: To that which was done in the former impression, thus much is now added. 1 In the life of Chaucer many things inserted. 2 The whole worke by old copies reformed. 3 Sentences and prouerbes noted. 4 The signification of the old and obscure words prooued: also caracters shewing from what tongue or dialect they be deriued. 5 The Latine and French, not Englished by Chaucer, translated. 6 The treatise called Iacke Vpland, against friers: and Chaucers A.B.C. called La priere de nostre Dame, at this impression added''. London: printed by Adam Islip, 1602. **revised as The Works of our Ancient, Learned, and Excellent English Poet, Jeffrey Chaucer: As they have lately been compar'd with the best manuscripts, and several things added, never before in print : to which is adjoyn'd The story of the siege of Thebes, by John Lidgate ... : together with The life of Chaucer. London: 1687. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Speght, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 28, 2016. References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 28, 2016. Notes External links ;Prose *from "Life of Chaucer" ;About *Rev. Thomas Speght (1550-1598 fl. at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Speght, Thomas Category:English editors Category:Alumni of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:English schoolteachers